Vehicles having internal combustion engines typically include an alternator which converts the mechanical energy of the engine into electrical energy for charging the vehicle battery and providing electrical power to the various power-consuming devices, such as air conditioning compressors, power window motors, and the like. An alternator is ordinarily belt driven and, as a result, occupies valuable engine compartment space and requires periodic maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,649, issued to Denso et al., discloses a crankshaft magneto system for use with a chain saw having a breakerless ignition system. The breakerless ignition system is removed from association with a flywheel and is provided on a crank cheek of the engine crankshaft. The crank cheek is generally constructed of a non-permeable material, such as aluminum, and includes a yoke or a member formed of a permeable material, such as soft iron, having two pole pieces spaced angularly with respect to the crankshaft axis. The permeable yoke rotates past a stationary magnet structure positioned outside of and supported by the crankcase. Spaced legs cooperate with the pole pieces to periodically complete and interrupt magnetic circuits as the crank cheek rotates relative to the stationary legs. A flux path from the magnet structure through the yoke is established and then discontinued as the yoke travels past the magnet structure upon every rotation of the crankshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,669, issued to Wissmann et al., discloses an ignition arrangement for an internal combustion engine of a hand-held power tool. The ignition arrangement includes spark generating means which permits the electrical energy generated in an excitor coil to be stored and supplied to the ignition coil at the instant of ignition. A high-voltage pulse is generated in the ignition coil which causes the igniting spark of the spark plug. The ignition arrangement also includes a permanent magnet having at least one pole shoe operatively connected to the igniting spark generating means, the ignition coil being mounted on the permanent magnet or its pole shoe.
Many prior art devices require the use of a permanent magnet. Permanent magnets, however, are temperature sensitive and therefore not well suited for applications within the engine crankcase. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus for performing the alternator function for use with an internal combustion engine which eliminates the aforementioned problems.